


Miłość empaty

by Underthewater2016



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: M/M, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016, miniatura, teenage love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Takiego Pairingu jeszcze nie ma, więc uznałam, że należy go stworzyć :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okularnicaM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/gifts).



> Takiego Pairingu jeszcze nie ma, więc uznałam, że należy go stworzyć :)

Szesnastoletni Toby przyglądał się sparingowi Hawke'a i wujka Judda, dwójki z trzech najważniejszych mężczyzn w jego życiu. Trzecim był wujek Walker, który zajął się nim po tym, jak matka popełniła samobójstwo. 

Toby wraz w wiekiem wyrósł na kardynalnego E-Psi i choć brzydził się przemocą, nie mógł nie dostrzec piękna płynącego z drapieżnych, zwierzęcych ruchów Hawke'a i precyzyjnych, pełnych gracji i rozwagi ciosów Judda. Obaj poruszali się niczym tancerze, wyczekując ruchu tego drugiego, by odpowiedzieć swoim ruchem. 

Byli tacy piękni. Choć różnili się jak dzień i noc. 

Ciemnowłosy zabójca, była strzała, porucznik Śnieżnych Tancerzy i jasnowłosy zmienny wilk, alfa sfory.

I choć kochał Judda jak ojca, to do Hawke'a wyrywało się jego młodzieńcze serce. To alfa był pierwszym, który wyciągnął do nich dłoń i przyjął ich do sfory, mimo że Laurenowie byli Psi i każdy zmienny na jego miejscu, skazałby ich na śmierć.

Ale nie. 

Hawke dał im nowy dom i rodzinę, która nauczyła ich czym są emocje. To dzięki nim Judd nauczył się, że uczucia nie muszą oznaczać śmierci, serce Walkera zostało naprawione dzięki miłości i oddaniu Lary, jego mała kuzynka Marlee nauczyła się wreszcie śmiać, a siostra przekonała, że nie jest wyłącznie narzędziem do zabijania i na tym świecie czeka ją również miłość. Nieograniczona miłość mężczyzny, którego Toby kochał i pragnął całym swoim jestestwem i który nigdy nie będzie należał do niego. 

Bo Hawke był bratnią duszą Sienny. 

Pięknej, silnej Sienny nadającej się dużo bardziej na partnerkę alfy od kościstego empaty.


End file.
